Deaf
by percyjgames123
Summary: Hermione's life has took a more hectic turn. With her convict father on the loose and her first change having just happened she decided to look back on things and more questions than answers have come. What will this year bring for the golden trio?


**Harry Potter Fanfic**

 _November 2 1981_

From a t.v. in a small house in Crawley you can hear a reporter. "I'm here in the heart of London where Sirius Black age 21 was just arrested for the murder of thirteen people with use of a bomb. Before that he was heard arguing with a man about betraying people. Short while later a bomb went off under the other man later identified as Peter Pettigrew. All that they found of him was a finger.I hope that the families can take condolence in the fact that their relatives murderer was caught. Back to you Joe." Then you hear a glass shatter and a young child start to cry .

 _Mid July, 1993_

 _Astrix Celeste Hermione Jean Black-Endera-Granger_

 _AKA Hermione Granger_

Professor Mcgonagal,

I know that you are most likely busy meeting with the new muggleborns, and preparing for the up coming term but I was wondering if it would be at all possible to meet with you at some point in the summer holiday. I would like to discuss somethings about the up coming year as well.

Sincerely,

Hermione Granger

I read my letter multiple times and pulled my curly black hair into a high pony tail. Last night was my first full wolf moon which also means I won't be able to control the shift for at least a year and due to the fact that I'm only three quarters wolf and not full wolf I will eventually be able to prevent myself from making a forced change on the full moon. The change yesterday made me very tired and today I was to tired to change out of my natural appearance to my favored mask. My natural look makes me appear as a female version of my biological father Sirius Black with long curly black hair, a pale olive complexion, above average height, and striking blue grey eyes. My favored mask or appearance is that of a plain Jane with average height, bushy brown hair matching that of my step-dad's and chestnut brown eyes that match my mom's. Dad went to jail for mass murder when I was two and short while after we moved to the other side of Crawley with my step-dad Dan and my older half-brother Eric. Eric is a month shy of being 3 years older than me and was the male version of my mask with above average height. My dad recently broke out of prison so my mom had been over protective and territorial lately which is why I'm a little surprised I'm alone right now.

Mum was out meeting Alric as part of the Alpha deal they made when Lily died. Dan was getting groceries(Eric had finished all the meat), and Eric was at football practice. So I was left to my own devices. Looking back over the past two years I realized that Harry's hands twitch whenever he goes to talk and he is always more tired at the end of the day despite his magical cores extremely large capacity that I can see when the wolf's site is in control. He actually acts like lily or at least how my mum says she acted. Lily, our alpha for the first two years of my life, mum's childhood best friend, and Dan's adopted sister, had been diagnosed with Meniere's disease when she was six that caused degenerative hearing loss so she learned to sign, and, according to mum, used her magic to hear when the situation required it.

As she was Harry's mum there was a very strong chance that he was deaf. He was showing some of the same signs as her. I wanted to talk to him about it and his "family". I found out from Dan that Petunia Dursley shares no blood relation with him and Eric was more related to her than he was. As it turns out Petunia was Dan's older half sister and both of were placed up for adoption when their father passed. Petunia was four at the time and was immediately adopted by the Evans family. Dan, who was 1 at the time, was adopted by the Granger family. He stayed there until he was nine and it was discovered that the couple had turned abusive after having their own child. He would spend the next five years in and out of foster homes until Petunia found out and convinced them to take him in. He was very close with Lily and her best friend, my mom, Emma. When they were seventeen Mum and Dan had an opsie-daisy at a party and nine months later Eric was born. About two years later Mum was attending Aunt Lily's wedding and slipped up with the groom's best man my father Sirius. Nine months later I was born. Dad played a huge part in those first two years and he and mom were even engaged when he was incarcerated.

After that Mum and Dan got married out of convenience. They keep divorce papers in a safe in their home office for if either of them ever wants out. They don't share a room or a bank account it is more for the sake of Eric and I. The more I thought about the past couple of years the more I wanted to talk to Mcgonagal about somethings.


End file.
